Alpha and Omega High school Adventure
by joshuab2897
Summary: As Humphrey Gets home what will he find and what will he do once he is back will he stay or leave for good? Will kate Remeber her best friend when they see each other or still stick with her high school friends? (Rating M for Later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey**

My Name is Humphrey Rogers I live all my life in jasper except for the past 2 years. I live in the Hawaii and it's been great made some friends but it all seems to come back around to jasper because I was called earlier today about something terrible that has happened to my family up in jasper. I just been sitting in my room at the place I have been staying at before the flight to depressed to move or go outside to greet some of my friends. As I finally decided to grab my bags and head to the airport my mind remember the good times I had in the past with my family and my best friend I said with a smile on my face.

 **Flashback**

I wake up as my alarm sounds and I groan not wanting to get up but after 5 minutes I decided to get up and put some clothes one which I wore my favorite blue shirts and some shorts and ran down the stairs. I still can't imagine my house it is so huge. As I run down the stairs I run into the kitchen seeing my mom cooking breakfast.

 **Sarah POV**

Calm down breakfast is almost ready and your father and I have deiced that its ok for you to go to spend the night with the Shepard family tonight.

Oh, thanks thank you mom Humphrey said

I smile as I see my boy jumping up and down as I bring the food to the table, Breakfast is ready she yells as she sits down at the table.

 **Flashback ends**

I am pulled from my memory as I am at the gate and started to board with the first-class passengers heading back up to Jasper. As I take my seat I am looking out on the sea of planes taking off and landing and I think how the Shepard has been doing since I left. I think how my best friend handled her first year of high school and what clubs she joined and all that. As the plane taxis to the runway I drift of to sleep as the plane takes to the skies heading to my home in jasper.

 **Kate POV**

My name Is Kate Shepard I lived in Jasper my whole life and things can be better. I live in a small two-story house in the suburbs in Jasper near my high school. My freshman year was ok but there was this one guy that kept bothering me all the time. So, most of the year ignored him and join the cheerleading squad and the volleyball team. I do have a little sister named lilly which this upcoming year will be her freshman year. I do have a have a best friend her name is candy she is on the cheerleading squad with me and chatted every day in high school. But in the back of my mind there be something bugging me but I am not sure what is. While I was growing up I had a lot of friends until they all moved away of just forgot about me. So I stick to my group of friends and hangout whenever I can with them.


	2. Inheritance

**Humphrey POV**

I wake up when we about to land great fully that I wouldn't be woke up by one of the staff members. I look out over the land scape of jasper and smiles and tears of what I have to do and look around and see what has changed and head to my parents lawyer office. As I walk off the plane I look around taking in the sites of Jasper international which was about 15 minutes from town and 45 minutes from my house. I walk to the baggage claim and wait till I see my duffel bag which took me about 20 minutes and I walk over to the taxi station calling over a taxi. I walk up to a taxi and ask if he could take me into town and lucky he was not reserved like they are usely, I put my duffel bag in the back and get in and tell him that I need to head to the center of town form where I was meeting with my parent's lawyer.

 **Kate POV**

I was in my room listening to music and just laying around not looking forward to the upcoming school year because the summer seemed to fly by and all the homework and that I have been bugged by my sister asking what is like being a freshman I said as I smile. I walk downstairs to see my parents sitting in the living room while my mom was watching tv and my dad was reading the paper. Hey mom and dad I said.

Hey Kate, they both say. You hear about what happened to the roger family over the weekend Eve said. No what happened I said.

They were killed in a shooting downtown. Eve said. Oh, my hope wo ever did it is caught I said. Yeah and it's all over the newspaper Winston said

Ok thanks as I go back listening to music and head to the kitchen to get me a snack.

 **Humphrey POV**

AS I grab my bag and get out I thanks the taxi driver and walked into the small café on the corner waiting for a good bit before I see someone in a suit walk up and sit from across from me.

Hello, my name is Zach and I am so sorry for your loss, he said as he extended his hand and I shook his hands and thanked him.

So, what is this meeting about and all that I say.

Well this about what is going to happen to the cars, house, and the money of your parents. So, let's start with the house as only 2 more payments on it with the electric, water and other amenities will be provided free for the rest of your life thanks to the government.

Well at least I don't have to worry about that and how much is the payments on the house? I ask with a hesitant voice.

Well it is a of half a million each so in the end million for the 2 payments. Which shouldn't be a problem for the money they have and left behind for you. Which has total value of 50 billion.

Wow I didn't know we had that much money well can I go ahead and payoff the house now?

Of course, I set the amount in and the house will be in your hands.

Thanks, and what next I ask

Well that comes down to the three vehicles that are at the house one is yours for a present, and the other two was your parents.

Ok so what was the present I ask because I had no idea that my parents would get me a car I ask curiously?

They got you a brand new before came out to the public 2018 ford GT

What I said in shock and surprise.

Yeah happy early birthday he said and went on to list the to other cars which was a Ferrari and a Lamborghini.

Well is that it I ask so I can go back home and check the place out.

Yeah that's it and your parents wanted me to be your lawyer if the need comes he said

Yeah that be great so I get going then nice to meet you and hope I don't need you in the future no offense

Me either he gets up and we shake hands and I walk back out and walk out of the café and flag down a taxi.


End file.
